The Price Of Beauty
by Sayuri-chan 18
Summary: This story is about A problem every girl deals with, weight. After hearing some insults from inuyasha, kagome takes them for granted. She takes drastic measures that endanger her, and might kill her.This is one problem inuyasha might not be able to save h


**The Price of beauty. **

**(YAY! It's the long-awaited story! This is my second fanfic. It's an Inu/kag paring. Suman-ai Kikyou lovers I'm just not a big Kikyou fan. I just can't seem to like her after all she's done in the series. But I'm not a Kikyou hater; she's just not my favorite character. Anyway this story is about A problem every girl deals with (At least I know I do, and some of my friends), weight. After hearing some insults from inuyasha, kagome takes them for granted. She takes drastic measures that endanger her, and might kill her. This is one problem inuyasha might not be able to save her from. I'm trying to make the characters act the same way they do in the series, but these are situations that don't show in the series so this is what I think they would act like. Well lets get started, shall we? _Italics_ mean thinking, Quotations means a person is speaking. ) **

The day started out like any other day for the inuyasha group. They had been traveling for days without any trace of the shikon jewel shards. To add to this annoyance it was a long hot summer day. Everyone was tired and sweating.

'_I'm glad I brought my bike with me. Riding on Inuyasha's back in this heat would just make me sweat more than I already am. Uhhh why does it have to be soo hot. Maybe we can take a break and go swimming because this heat is killing me.' _

"Inuyasha." She said sweetly

"What is now" answered an annoyed hanyou

"Can we take a break, this heat is killing me!"

"We just took a break."

"Yeah for breakfast. Come on, theirs probably a river or lake nearby where we can all go swimming and cool off."

"You humans are soo weak, always needing breaks."

"That's not fair inuyasha, I'm a full-demon and I'm hot and tired too." Interrupted too.

"Perhaps we should all rest from this heat." Said a solemn houshi.

"I agree, Kirara is panting a lot and she's burning up."

"Great then its all settled we all go for a swim to cool off and then have lunch!" Exclaimed a happy miko while clasping her hands together.

"Fine, but as long as we have rawman for lunch," pouted inuyasha.

'_I better check if I have some extra bathing suits.'_ Thought the schoolgirl.

After what seemed like for ever in the sun the group found a small lake to escape from the heat. Kagome parked her bike and started digging through her backpack.

'Ok, I've got 2 swimsuits. Sango can borrow my 1 piece. Mirouku would be all over if she were my 2 piece. Let's see, I've also got 2 swim trunks. Well shippo really doesn't need to wear any; he's still little enough to get away with that. All right, I got suntan lotion and a beach ball too. Arigatou okaa-san.

"Ok, Sango and I will get dressed over there, you guys can get dressed over there." She said while handing them their swimming trunks.

"What the hell are these?" Questioned the hanyou. Mirouku also directed his attention toward the girl, wanting to know.

"Their swimming trunks, you swim in them."

"Their too small!"

"No their not they go to your knee, see" exclaimed the miko while holding them up to inuyasha.

'Geeze its not like their speedoes. Woah, weird mental picture.' As if on queue the schoolgirl's face turned a bright red.

"I'm not gonna wear these!" yelled the half-demon, bringing kagome back to reality.

"I will as long as Sango accompanies me in the water," said the monk in an all to perverted tone.

"Fine inuyasha, stay out here and sweat then."

"Everyone will see me in these!"

"Uh duh were swimming." "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." She whispered, thinking of the time when jokin stole his sward and when she tried to study at home.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, just put them on and stop being a baby inuyasha." Answered an annoyed miko while walking.

"Come on Sango lets go."

When both girls were farther away and behind some trees kagome handed Sango her bathing suit.

"Are you sure people in your time where these, it looks soo revealing." Questioned the taijiya.

"Relax Sango, at least you're your not wearing a two piece." Replied kagome while showing Sango her bathing suit.

'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wear a bikini….. Nah, Inuyasha's not a pervert and I'll just stay away from Mirouku."

As both girls finished dressing they silently stepped away from the trees, nervous while waiting for the others to appear.

"Inuyasha are you really going to wear that?" questioned the houshi

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"Well I'm only putting on one so I can go with Sango. Are you doing this to see kagome?"

The flustered hanyou turned around to look at the monk who had a perverted grin plastered on his face.

"NO! Who the hell do think I am! I'm not a hentai like you! The only reason I'm doing this is so kagome won't sit me to death."

"Some how I don't believe that the whole truth Inuyasha."

"Well it is! And don't start thinking anything perverted or I'm gonna kill you!" threatened the half-demon.

"Always in denial, uhhh, maybe someday you will finally come to your senses." Replied Mirouku while shaking his head.

As the conversation dwindled both came out from behind the trees and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Na…da?"

**Gomen-nasai about the cliffy but I had to re-write the rest. The next chapter is going to be funny (you know it will because everyone's in bathing suits and only kagome is used to one.) and I promise it will be longer. I only reason I posted this right now was because I promised I would this weekend.**

**Below are the words I have and will be using in this story.**

**Japanese Translations: **

Tada Soba ni Iru Kara - Soon I Will Be With You  
Tada Soba ni Iru Kara, Dakara Anta ni Aishiteru - Soon I Will Be With You, Because I Love You  
Baka moron/stupid/fool  
Che a handy-dandy, all-purpose swear word  
Chikushou another handy-dandy, all-purpose swear word  
Kazaana the Air Void in Miroku's right hand; Naraku cursed his grandfather with the void, and it's been passed down to Miroku, who will eventually be swallowed up by it—unless they kill Naraku (then it will disappear); in English, it's called "Wind Tunnel"  
Kitsune fox  
Goshinboku the ancient tree that Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to for 50 years; a piece of bark is missing from Inuyasha's extended stay there; This tree also exists in Kagome's time, in the shrine  
Miko a priestess or shrine maiden  
Ohayo good morning, more like 'morning (slang)  
Oi hey  
Onegai please (one of many ways to say it)  
Osuwari sit! (in an honorable way… a way to constrain inuyasha by using the rosary beads on his neck,but only kagome can do this.)  
Pocky Chocolate-covered biscuit sticks… a tasty treat for all to eat! (agh! It's late, and I'm rhyming!)  
Shikon no Tama the Jewel of Four Souls… Gives immense power to any who possess it; even its shards (kakera) contain mighty power; Inuyasha & Co. are trying to put this back together so Kagome can purify it and send it out of the world so that it can no longer be used for ill purposes  
Shini-dama-chuu Kikyo's soul collecting youkai; kinda resemble albino snakes/air eels…  
Youkai monster/demon/ghost/ghoul… Most commonly translated as demon

Hai yes  
Jii-chan grandpa  
Shimatta yet another all-purpose swear word  
Tasukete help me

_Arigatou_ thank you (a 'higher-brow' way of saying it)  
_Gomen nasai_ so sorry, or I'm sorry  
_Houshi_ monk  
_Iie_ no  
_Kisama_ a very rude way of saying 'you'  
_Konoyarou_ you bastard

_Nan da_ what  
_Nan da yo_ whaddaya want (a masculine phrase, as it would be rather rude to have a woman use this line)  
_Ningen_ human  
_Onna_ woman  
_Suman-ai_ a very respectful way of saying 'I'm sorry'  
_Sumimasen_ Excuse me  
_Urusei_ shut up  
_Yakuza_ a gang

Aishiteru I love you  
Daijoubu It's alright / I'm alright / it's fine  
Kuso another all-purpose swear word  
Koishii beloved  
Mou (bear with me, this is a tough one to translate!) 'Really', a chiding remark  
Nani slang for 'what'  
Taijiya I don't know the literal translation, but I believe it's along the lines of 'demon exterminator', refers to Sango  
Usotsuki liar  
Yokatta thank goodness

Hanyou half-demon  
haori a short over-kimono jacket thing (Inuyasha's is red… just to give you an idea ;-))  
Hiraikotsu Sango's trademark giant boomerang made of bone (and it's really heavy AND destructive… Go Sango!)  
Kami deity (or deities) / god(s) / supernatural being(s)  
kitsune fox  
matte wait  
neko cat  
ni-hezumi cloth made from the fur of a fire-rat demon (referring to Inuyasha's red haori and hakama, serves as rudimentary armor)  
ningen human  
okaa-san mother (respectful way of addressing one's mother)  
Inu-korro mutt-face  
Jaa 'later (slang)  
Ookami wolf  
Saa so  
Shakujou the golden staff with the rings at the top that Miroku carries around… one of his trademarks.  
Anou a term indicating hesitation, equivalent of 'um'  
k'so another handy-dandy swear word  
ne when placed at the end of a sentence as a question, it's the equivalent of "right?" or "isn't that so?"  
Saimyoushou poison bees  
che swear word  
iie no  
katana a Japanese sword  
Kaze no Kizu literally, "Wound of the Wind", but refers to one of Inuyasha's attacks w/ Tessaiga  
kono a rude way of saying "you"  
kugutsu puppet (Naraku often sends these in his place to protect himself)  
Seibai one of Miroku's "spiritual attacks"  
Tessaiga Inuyasha's sword  
Arigatou gozaimashita: thank you for all that you've done (past tense) – very polite  
Hai: yes  
Sensei Literally A techer

**Funny Questions about the inuyasha group. **

**How is it blushing virgin Inuyasha likes to chuck his clothes off at the slightest provocation while certified lech Mirouku keeps his robes on even while he's being bandaged?**

**Who would last the longest in a game of strip poker? (Here's what I think: Sango, with her many knickknacks and demon hunting paraphernalia, would probably remain clothed the longest (assuming you adhere to the rule that everything on you counts as part of your clothing), much to Miroku's dismay. The latter, on the other hand, despite his less complicated attire, has a brain made for Las Vegas, so I think he'd last long enough. Inuyasha'd be the worst player 'cause he's so guileless, and probably wouldn't even take the game seriously enough to play well. I think Kagome'd be okay, there's a good number of articles in a schoolgirl uniform.)**

**Does anyone wash their cloths on that show? They always get dirty in battles so what do the do then? You'd think inuyasha be able to smell them too. **

**Does inuyasha smell like a dog if he stays out in the rain? **

**Well that's all folks. Tune in next time on: 'The Price of Beauty'**

**Don't forget to review! **


End file.
